


The New Recruit

by HopeD



Series: The New Recruit [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence, steve rogers slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeD/pseuds/HopeD
Summary: You and Steve dislike each other and can’t stand him. Things keep happening, that always leads to you being stuck with him or working with him. You have powers that could actually kill everyone on the entire planet, but you don’t know that and can’t control them yet. With time, things between you and Steve get complicated. What will happen?





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This series is originally posted on my tumblr account @multi-fandom-imagines8.
> 
> Chapter summary: y/n lost everything and everyone she loved when a nuclear bomb hit her hometown. She moves to New York and that’s when the Chitauri attacks the city. She helps defend the people and get the avengers attention because of her rare abilities.
> 
> Warnings: Death, bombs, violence & blood.  
> Word count: 1587

You were going on a road trip with your best friend. You agreed to meet in a town nearby. As you were waiting in the car you saw a missile in the sky, that’s when you realized it’s going down. You quickly got in the car and called your parents to warn them as you were headed their way. The last thing you heard was your mother saying I love you before the connection was lost and your car crashed. When you got out of the car you saw from afar how the city was destroyed and turned to ashes. By the times you got to the city, there were police everywhere and didn’t let anyone inside. After you begged for hours they let you in. She went to your house and there was nothing left of it, if you didn’t know the city so well, you would’ve never found the house. You searched for your parents until you found their lifeless bodies on the floor covered with dust. From the shock you got, you weren’t able to cry or move. Your whole world was lying in front of you and you were the only survivor of this city. The police and medics came to get you out, but before you went, you got a few things that survived the bomb.

—————————

You have been on the road for 3 months until you decided to get yourself together and work again. You always wanted to go to New York so that’s where you went.  
Everyone was running away, people were screaming and buildings were falling. You got out of the car and said to yourself “People are always running away from problems and I’m always running towards them”. You saw tall metal robots killing civilians. There was a woman in a corner begging for her life when one of them was about to shoot her, but you were able to get their attention by killing one of them with the knife your father gave you. It was the only weapon you had and it was the only thing left of him. Thankfully you were a brilliant fighter and used to these kind of stuff. You were smart and knew you wouldn’t be able to take them all out by yourself. So you tried moving fast behind everyone of the Chitauri, so when they try to shoot you, they end up shooting each other. Until one of them held you and was about to shoot you. You kicked his ass but it was so hard because he was no human and he was made of metal. When the Chitauri saw that they came towards you, that’s when the avengers noticed something. Thor told them he’d check it out.

You were tired but you never gave up until you tripped over and one of them was about to shoot you. You closed your eyes and hoped it will be over soon. When you opened your eyes a handsome tall man was standing in front of you with a hammer in his hand. He offered you his hand and you took it. You recognized him immediately “THOR?” you said in a surprised tone.

“You know who I am?” he asked.

“Of course, the whole world knows who you are”.

“You have to get out of the city right now. We are under attack” he explained.

“Well duh! But I’m not leaving before I get everyone out of here”.

“We’ll get the people out. Our job is to protect the people”.

“My job is to protect people too. I’m a doctor so let me do my job. Besides the 2 minds work better than one” you tried to convince him.

“Fine. But stay close”.

Thor fought them off while you tried to search for survivors. When you cleared everyone out of the area you picked up one of their guns and started shooting at them. For a minute you and Thor were fighting back to back like you were a team until one of them threw you in the air. 

You landed on a broken sharp metal car part that pierced through your stomach. You felt excruciating pain and started to bleed out. You put your hands on your stomach “Come on, why aren’t you healing?” you whispered to yourself. “We have to go to a hospital NOW?” Thor said. He carried you to a tall half destroyed building, where the hospital was. As much as you would’ve enjoyed being in the arms of a mighty god, this was not the time, the pain was literally killing you.

Thor put you on the cleanest hospital bed he could find. “What do I do now?” He asked in a panicking tone.

“Don’t panic!” you ordered.

“You know you’re in no position to give orders… Besides, I wasn’t panicking”.

“Sorry, old habits. Sure, you weren't” you said sarcastically. “You need to sterilize the wound, but since half of the required tools and sterilizers are gone, you need to close the wound or I’ll bleed out. You have to heat that knife over there. Use your thunder to create fire” you instructed him.

“This is gonna hurt” he warned.

“just do it”. The hot metal was pressed on your skin and it started to hurt even more as you held on to Thor tightly.

“Alright. It’s done. You stay her and rest. When this is all over, I’ll return, I promise” he said as he was preparing to get back.

“No, wait. I can still fight. You can’t expect me to stay here and chill while the world is ending” you complained.

“I’m sorry but I can’t take you with me” he apologized.

You were now left alone in a half a building with nothing and no one.

“Why aren’t you working? I am in danger. I almost died. Come on!!” you were now talking to yourself like a crazy person, not that there’s anything wrong with that.

“Well, since you aren’t gonna start working. I’m gonna jump of the building, after all you only live once” you got off the bed and looked down at the ground. “Here goes your last chance”.

You jumped off the building and closed your eyes. When you were about to hit the ground, your body felt the life threatening situation and your powers worked. You landed safely on the ground.

“Haha it worked!! it was a close call though. Wouldn’t have been easier if you just worked before all that drama?” you asked yourself.

——————————

After Stark flew the bomb to outer space, he didn’t seem to slow down. You saw the whole thing from a different area. When you saw the red iron suit, you knew it was Tony Stark and you tried to slow him down. Thankfully, Hulk was there and caught him. 

You started walking away before you heard a familiar voice “I haven’t got the chance to thank you yet” Thor said.

You smiled and turned around “I should thank you, you saved my life”. “Holy shit, it’s the whole squad” you said in an enthusiastic tone.

“Hi, I’m Tony S-”

“Stark. I know. You guys are kinda famous, but I didn’t know you were a team.” you stated in confusion. “Oh, I’m y/n y/l/n, pleasure to meet you”

“We weren’t until a couple of days ago” Steve explained.

“Hey listen y/n, since you’re already a bad-ass and got some sort of power. You can join us” Toy offered. Everyone looked at Tony in confusion.

“Thanks but no thanks. I came here looking for a fresh start. Besides, I don’t want to be famous or a superhero. I love my job” you told them.

“What do you do?” Nat asked.

“She’s a doctor” Thor answered. “ I have a question for you. How did you get your power and what are they exactly? You didn’t use them while we were fighting the Chitauri together” Thor added.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know how I got my powers. It just kinda happened, on my 18th birthday I think. And to answer your other question I don’t know what they are exactly but I know that when my body is near death or feels extreme danger, my powers work, not a minute before. When I was injured, it wasn’t that severe for my body,because it’s kinda used to these stuff. I had to jump off a building after you left me to activate it” you explained.

“Did you just say, you jumped of f a building to activate your powers?” Tony questioned.

“yup. Literally”.

“That’s extreme and probably dangerous” he added.

“What do you mean it’s kinda used to these stuff” Steve asked you.

“Well that’s a story for another time”. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll go rest and then go to my job interview”. “Ugh” you sighed in pain before you started losing conscience. Steve caught you before you hit the ground.

“Hey y/n, stay with me okay. everything is gonna be alright” was the last thing you heard before everything turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Some of the avengers think you're dangerous and want to keep you in the tower. After a few days, Tony convinces them to let you go. You finally find a job and an apartment, but someone is apparently stalking you and the person you least expected turns out to be your neighbor.

##  ****

 

“How long till she wakes up?” you woke up to a a familiar voice.

“I can't say for sure. It depends on her. Usually in a couple of hours. But everyone's different, it could take days” you heard another voice. You opened you eyes and everything was blurry.

“Ms. Y/l/n you're awake. How are you feeling?” you recognized the voice, it was Tony Stark's voice.

Your vision started to slowly come back to you “Uh, a bit dizzy” you looked around you “Where am I?” you placed your hand on your head.

“You're in the Stark-- Avengers tower” he corrected.

“I have to go” you sat up and wanted to remove the peripheral cannula.

 

“hey hey hey stop! You lost a lot of blood and you still need medical care. I can't let you leave” Tony stopped you from removing it.

“So you're just gonna lock me up?” you asked.

“if that's what it takes to make you stay” he answered.

“Great! So how long are you gonna keep me here?”

“That's it? You're not gonna use your powers on me?” he seemed shocked and a bit offended.

You gave him a little smile “First of all, they don't work like that. Second of all, I'm not stupid; I can't beat you when I'm on some kind of drug and as you said I lost a lot of blood, so any sudden movements or much energy will cause me to lose consciousness again. Then, you'd have a reason to actually cuff me and lock me up for real” you explained.

“Wise choice. I didn't expect that. I mean well done, you just woke up and already calculated the possibilities. Bravo!” he clapped.

“Thanks! But you still haven't answered my question”.

“Ah yes that right. Until you recover” he lied.

“Just so you know I can tell when someone is lying, and you sir are lying to me right now”.

“Is that one of your powers too?” he asked in a serious tone.

“No. It's one of my reading people powers” you answered.

“So not only are you young, beautiful, smart and have powers but you're also a doctor and can read people. What can't you do” he complimented you.

“Many things Mr. Stark. Many things” you remembered all the things you wish you could do and gave him a sad, disappointed look.

\-----------

“we can't keep her here forever. Someone is eventually gonna notice she's gone and start looking for her. I bet the media would love to have a story about us keeping someone 'against their will'” Clint stated.

“She's safer here than with the government or S.H.I.E.L.D” Tony tried to convince everyone of his decision.

“We can't let her go before we know what she's capable of. What if she;s dangerous? What if she hurts someone?” Steve added.

“She saved my life on the field, not that I need help or anything and isn't she a doctor? Last time I checked, doctors meant good people and it's their job to save lives, did anything change?” Thor asked.

“No Thor. Nothing's changed, doctors are still good, don't worry. But I agree with Rogers and Stark. We can't just let her go” Nat agreed.

You scoffed “Not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you guys to make choices about my life? And don't say you're the avengers or saviors of the world etc.”

“What are you doing here? You should be resting” Tony asked.

“And let you plot my kidnapping no thanks. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what exactly is going on” you grabbed a chair and sat next to Thor.

“You can't be here Ms. You heard what Mr. Stark said, please return to your room” Steve begged.

“I've been resting for the past few days captain. I'm not moving” “If you have anything to say, then say it straight to my face” you demanded.

“We think you're dangerous. We don't know what you're capable of yet. You might hurt someone. We can't take that risk. If we let you go and you hurt or killed someone, it will be on us” he explained.

“They think you're dangerous. Not me, you're lovely” Thor stated.

“Do something good for once and end up locked up because you might be dangerous for saving many people's lives, fucking great! You know what Mr. Rogers I am dangerous. When I get really angry my powers get activated too and right now you're starting to piss me off “ you said in a serious tone.

Steve and Tony stood up and were ready for a fight. Nat tried to calm them down.

“Relax, I'm not the monster you wish me to be captain. I'm not gonna attack you. But I'm leaving in a few hour. I suppose you'd want to discuss that, so I'll give you some privacy. Good day everyone” you returned to your room.

“What are we gonna do now?” Steve asked.

“We can't do anything. We live in a free country cap. She can leave anytime she want” Tony answered.

“Just like that? You're giving up?” Steve questioned.

“It's not giving up. It's the right the thing to do. What happened to the righteous man I once knew?” Tony asked Steve.

“I'm still here, but letting her go isn't the right thing to do and you know it” he answered.

“Then what do you suggest we do? Kidnap her? Keep her here against her will? So she'll use her powers to fight us” Tony asked him.

“Guys stop it. Arguing is not gonna solve anything” Nat interrupted them.

“She's right. What did she do to make you so suspicious of her? She tried to help us and how are we thanking her? By suspecting that she's dangerous and keeping her here. Just because she refused to join  you doesn't make her a criminal. Let her go” Thor demanded.

“I agree with Thor on this one” Clint added.

\-----------

“So, how did it go?” You asked Tony as he entered your room.

“Not so well. Thor and Clint are convinced that we should let you go. Nat and Cap are against that idea” he informed you.

“What about you? What do you think? You asked him.

“You're smart which makes you dangerous, but also careful. You are free to go Ms. Y/l/n” he approved as he handed you your bag.

You gave him a suspicious look “Just like that? No I'll be watching you, No I'll find you wherever you  are if you did something wrong?”.

“Haha nice one, but no. I hope I'll see you around” he expressed.

“Nothing personal, but I hope I never see any of you again” you gave him a smile and shook his hand.

\-----------

You found your car and thankfully it wasn't damaged. You still had no place yet so you slept in your car.

The next day yo unnoticed a small piece on your bag, you knew what it is. You had five job interviews that day, but all of them said the same thing “Thank you for coming. We'll let you know if you're hired”.

Meanwhile in the avengers tower:

“So you let her go huh?” Steve asked Tony.

“Relax, I put a tracker on her bag, we should be able to know every move she makes and we'll hear everything she says” Tony explained.

“That's why you were so chill and let her go. Good thinking Stark” Nat added.

“I still think this is a low thing to do. You're invading this poor girl's privacy” Clint stated.

“Just go with it Barton” Tony  said.

“I just had another brilliant idea. Remember when we met her? She said she had job interviews. And I happen to know the medical director of mount Sinai hospital. He owes me a favor or two” Tony added.

“What do you have on your mind Stark?” Steve asked.

“I can arrange a job for her and that way we'll have eyes on her and we'll know her every move” he explained.

“That's an unhealthy stalking/ obsession and you know it” Clint criticized.

“No, that's very smart” Nat defended.

\-----------

“You can start immediately” the director said after an hour of talking. You felt like someone was finally interested in your experiences.

“Really? I'd be more than happy to sir. Thank you!” you thanked.

“One more thing sir. I don't mean to  be greedy or anything but  just moved here spontaneously so I don't have an apartment and was wondering if I can get my paycheck for this month earlier, if that's possible” you added.

“Of course I understand. I just need to make a call and I'll get back to you” he said.

You waited outside and saw him talking on the phone. You put one and one together and figured he's asking someone for permission. But if he's the director why would he ask for someone else's permission?. You didn't want to complain, after all, the man was very nice to you.

“Ms. Y/l/n, my secretary will lead you to the changing rooms and will take you on a tour so you know where everything is. If you need anything else feel free to ask me anytime. Even if it's not about work. I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends. I'll go get the check” he said.

“That's weird! We just met and he already wants us to  be  friends? I hope he's not gonna flirt with me later” you muttered to yourself.

 

The hospital was amazing, your coworkers were nice and friendly. You felt like you belonged there. You even got the check. Everything seemed to work out perfectly. Now you just needed to find an apartment.

 

You were sitting in your car reading the newspaper and searching for an apartment. You went to get something to eat, when you noticed a black car with black windows, just like the ones in spy or CIA movies. You ignored it and thought it was a coincidence.

 

Ad you walked out of the restaurant, you noticed a man in black suit and sunglasses standing next to that car. He definitely was talking to someone on the earbuds. You pretended not to see him and got in the car. You drove away and the car followed you but kept a distance. You sped up and kept driving until you lost them. “amateurs!” you said to yourself.

You found a cheap apartment in north of Brooklyn near the east river, which is great because you always wanted to live near a sea or river and take evening walks.

You went to the place mentioned in the newspaper and you saw the apartment. It was perfect for you. You signed the papers and rented the place for the next 3 months.

\-----------

The next morning you finally woke up in a nice bed, in a place that felt like home. You showered, got dressed and were ready to head out. As you entered the elevator before the door completely  closed someone shouted  “wait! Going down!” you put your leg out so the man could get inside, “wait! I know that voice!” as you were trying to remember to your shock it was captain America himself.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” you said to yourself loudly so he could hear it too.

“Oh it's you” he said.

“Please, please tell me you don't live here” you begged.

“As a matter of face I do. Wait.... DO YOU live here now?” he asked.

“I just moved in and my contract ends in three months” you said. There was awkward silence in the elevator

 before you spoke again “ You know out of all the people that could've lived here, I end up living in the same building as you. The same fucking floor! Out of all the scenarios I played in my head about how my neighbors are gonna be, this is the worst by far. Now I'm living in a nightmare!Ugh.... whyyyyy? I was having a perfect happy morning and now you've RUINED IT ” you expressed your feelings and all he could say was “You're a drama queen, did you know that?”.

“Seriously? You know what don't answer that. I'm just gonna pretend you don't exist” the elevator door opened and you finally got out.

“It was nice seeing you again too” he smiled and shook his head before going out.

 

 


End file.
